pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene McNamara
by George J. Dance Eugene McNamara (March 18, 1930 - September 17, 2016) was an American-born Canadian poet, fiction writer, and academic.Eugene Mcnamara obituary, Windsor Star, September 19, 2016, Remembering.ca. Web, Apr. 10, 2016. Life McNamara was born in 1930 in Oak Park, Illinois. He attended DePaul University, and then earned a Ph.D. from Northwestern University, both in Chicago. He came to Canada in 1959, and taught American literature and Creative Writing at the University of Windsor (UW) in Windsor, Ontario.Eugene McNamara, Black Moss Press. Web, May 26, 2013. He was named a professor emeritus of UW on his retirement in 1995. He founded the University of Windsor Review (now the Windsor Review) in 1965, and was editor until 1987. He was instrumental in setting up the Unversity's Creative Writing Program in 1967. He co-founded Sesame Press in 1973 with Dorothy Farmiloe and Peter Stevens.Eugene McNamara, Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature (Oxford University Press, 2001). Answers.com, Web, May 27, 2013. He died peacefully in his home aged 86, surrounded by his family. Writing Joyce Carol Oates: “The short stories of Eugene McNamara are warmly, often deeply engaging; they are wry, bittersweet and wise." Recognition 4 of his short stories were selected for inclusion in the annual Best Canadian Stories. 1 of these stories appeared in Best American Short Stories in 1975.McNamara, Eugene, McMaster University Libraries. Web, May 26, 2013. In l994 the University of Windsor Alumni Association presented him with their annual award for distinguished teaching. He received the City of Windsor Mayor's Award for Excellence in the Literary Arts in 1998. In May 2000 the Windsor Classic Chorale premiered Matins, a piece for chorus and piano by John Burge based on a McNamara poem. In October 2000 he received an honorary degree from Assumption University of Windsor. The Eugene McNamara Creative Writing Scholarship was established at the University of Windsor in 2008."Former 'engine' of Windsor's literary scene Eugene McNamara dies," Windsor Star, September 18, 2016. Web, Apr. 10, 2019. Publications Poetry *''13 Poems''. Windsor, ON: Assumption University of Windsor Press, 1962. *''Equinox: 12 poems''. Windsor, ON: 1963. *''For the Mean Time: Poems''. Windsor, ON: Gryphon Press, 1965. *''21 x 3: Poems'' (by Dorothy Farmiloe, Len Gasparini, & Eugene McNamara). Windsor, ON: Gryphon Press, 1967.21 x 3; poems by Dorothy Farmiloe, Len Gasparini (and) Eugene McNamara, Searchworks, SULair, Stanford University. Web, July 2, 2012. *''Love Scenes''. Belmont, MA: Hellric Publications, 1970. *''Outerings''. Montreal: Delta Canada, 1970. *''Dillinger Poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1971. *''Hard Words: Poems, 1971''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1972. *''Diving for the Body''. Ottawa: Borealis Press, 1974. *''In Transit''. Calgary, AB: Pennyworth Press, 1975. *''Passages, and other poems''. Port Clements, BC: Sono Nis Press, 1975. *''Screens''. Toronto: Coach House Press, 1977. *''At the End of the Day''. Windsor, ON: Flat Singles Press, 1977. *''Six Poems'' (pamphlet). Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1980. *''Forcing the Field''. Windsor, ON: Sesame Press, 1981. *''Call it a Day''. Vancouver, BC: blewointment press, 1984. *''The Moving Light''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1986. *''Keeping in Touch: New and selected poems''. Oakville, ON, & Buffalo, NY: Mosaic Press, 1998. *''Waterfalls''. Regina, SK: Coteau, 2000. *''Grace Notes: New and selected poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2004. *''The Canonical Hours''. Lantzville, BC: Leaf Press, 2010. *''Spindrift: Poems''. Windsor, ON: Cranberry Press, 2009. *''Dreaming of Lost America''. Toronto: Guernica Editions, 2012. Novels *''The Howard Parker Montcrief Hoax''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1975. *''The Orphan's Waltz: A novel''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2008. Short fiction *''Salt: Short stories''. Delta, BC: Sono Nis Press, 1975. *''The Search for Sarah Grace, and other stories''. Coatsworth, ON: Black Moss Press, 1977. *''Spectral Evidence''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1985. *''Fox Trot: Short stories''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1994. Non-fiction *''Discovery: Voyages of exploration'' (scripts of CBC radio talks). Windsor, ON: Assumption University of Windsor Press, 1962. *''"Laura" as Novel, Film, and Myth''. Lewiston, NY: Edwin Mellen Press, 1992. *''Irving's Coat: Windsor's literary renaissance''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2006. Edited *''The Interior Landscape: The literary criticism of Marshall Mcluhan, 1942-1962''. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Eugene McNamara, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 26, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References Fonds *Eugene McNamara fonds at McMaster University Notes External links ;Books *Eugene McNamara at Amazon.com ;About *Eugene McNamara at Guernica Editions *Eugene McNamara at Black Moss Press *Eugene Mcnamara obituary, Windsor Star *"Former 'engine' of Windsor's literary scene Eugene McNamara dies," Windsor Star Category:1930 births Category:Living people Category:University of Windsor faculty Category:Canadian short story writers Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets